Previous work has shown that the assignment of pronouns to antecedents in sentences like Jane preferred Margaret because she desired intelligent friends is sensitive to a number of psycholinguistic variables. When native speakers are asked to choose an antecedent (e.g., Jane or Margaret) for the pronoun in such sentences, there is often a strong bias in favor of one noun, even though either noun may play the role of antecedent. It has been found that the primary determinant of bias is the major-clause verb. This proposal describes further exploration of the bias phenomenon in three major directions: 1) enlargement of the set of verbs for which bias is known using a sentence completion task; 2) examination of verb taxonomics in an attempt to reveal underlying semantic or syntactic characteristics of verbs which may play a role in determining bias; and 3) exploration of the manner in which verb bias may enter into the process of interpreting sentences in a reaction time task. A basic objective of the proposed research is to describe the inferential processes central to sentence interpretation.